Diego del Lobo
|age = 28 |nationality = Spanish-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. Madrid, Spain (formerly) |profession = Con artist (formerly) |partners = Jade Carnegie (girlfriend) † |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad Concordia Telephone Company |rank = Consultant |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #7: Let Me Down Gently (s4) }} Diego Alejandro Montoya Esteban del Lobo is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Consultant of the Concordian Flying Squad after making various minor appearances throughout the season, three of them being as a suspect and one as a quasi-suspect. Profile Diego is a 28-year-old gentleman and thief. He has neck-length brown hair and black mustache and goatee. He dons a black suit over a white shirt, black bow tie, and sandstone brown waistcoat with a Ten of Hearts card in the left pocket. He wears a pair of white gloves. In his first suspect appearance, he holds his pocket watch in his left hand. It is made known that Diego drinks champagne. In his second suspect appearance, Diego places his pocket watch in his right pocket and holds a black cane with a silver top in his left hand instead. It is discovered that he uses a spirit board. In his third suspect appearance, Diego dons a burgundy suit over a yellow waistcoat, holds a golden cane and removes his pocket watch from his right pocket. It is revealed that he suffers from seasickness, and knows art. In his fourth suspect appearance, he reverts back to his second suspect appearance, although his pocket watch is more exposed. It is noted that he smokes, reads the Wolf Street Journal, gambles, and drinks whiskey. Events of Criminal Case Let Me Down Gently Diego became a suspect after the player and Isaac found his fingerprints on a mirror belonging to the victim. He explained his prints were on the mirror because he picked it up out of interest, and he claims to have an eye for pretty things. As for the victim herself, he claimed that she never caught his eye. When informed that she was murdered, he was surprised to hear of it but hoped that they did not believe he was involved in any way. Diego was spoken to again after he was caught sneaking outside the lighthouse. Although he tried to get out of it, Isaac stopped him from escaping and seized his notebook. From what Isaac found, the notebook consisted of valuables belonging to guests at the party, including the victim. This led Isaac to suspect that Diego was a gentleman thief, and wondered if the victim caught on and he decided to silence her; but Diego shrugged the accusations off saying unless they had proof they should leave him alone. Diego was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Jordan Wilson for Lucrezia's murder. However, Chief Wright still had his suspicions about Diego, so he requested the player and Isaac to take a closer look at him. He continued to insist that he was just viewing anything he saw as pretty, but said he spent most of the time up in the lighthouse enjoying the view. This prompted Isaac and the player to take a closer look at the lighthouse to see if Diego left anything incriminating behind. The Talking Dead Diego became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found his satchel with his paint set inside. He explained he was at the museum to take part in the séance, so he could contact famous painters of the past for inspiration. Though he was concerned the team still suspected him of thievery, and that he was a suspect in Philomena's murder despite never speaking to her. Later on, the team had to settle an issue where Diego was being arrested by George Blanton on suspicion of forgery. Though they managed to settle the dispute, they had to speak to Diego again regarding lapis lazuli found on the victim's wine glass, since Diego confessed he mixed his own paints. He said he got paint on there after the victim spilled wine all over a Caravaggio painting. As for why he had paint on his hands, he just said he was an artist and it can get messy at times. Though he tried to use a spirit board to contact the artist for forgiveness, nothing happened, and he believed the victim offended the artist to deeply. 's Virgin Mary.]] Diego was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Ignatius Cottingley for Philomena's murder. But the team decided to investigate George Blanton's claims of Diego being a forger, hoping to swap a painting for a fake one. After finding the real painting hidden in a crate, and the fake one in its place, they had enough evidence to arrest Diego on forgery charges. He tried to slip away again, claiming the painting was not made as a forgery, but even he could not explain why the actual painting was found in a crate. He eventually confessed, saying it was impossible for anyone to have found out what he did. And with that, Isaac and the player arrested Diego on charge of forgery. Later, his services were requested for a more legal use. Maddie and the player needed to enter Mr Alastor's next party at the chocolate factory, and though they found Philomena's ticket, they would not be able to use it. So, they requested to him that he make a fake ticket, and in return they would let him free. After some time, he managed to create a ticket, and though he was let free, Maddie warned him that he better not make them regret releasing him. That Sinking Feeling Diego became a suspect again when his passport was found on the Gigantic. Fearing that he planned on fleeing, Maddie and the player interrogated him on the reason why he was aboard the ship. Diego said that he didn't plan on going anywhere, but was instead invited by Mr Alastor to the party. When informed about Theo's death, Diego was shocked but said that he had it coming. Despite this, he claimed that he had nothing to do with the murder. Diego was spoken to again regarding his broken pantograph which had the words "try working with this now" carved on it by the victim. Diego said that Theo claimed that Diego was tracing his art and selling the counterfeits. When Maddie reminded Diego that this wasn't the first time he was accused of forgery, he said that he would never demean himself and trace any of Theo's works and that he only bought the pantograph as a collectors item. Diego was later found innocent after Renée Daucourt was incarcerated for Theo Vergeer's murder. However, he made an appearance after being called in by Evie to help with analyzing the handwriting on the letters written by Giulietta Capecchi's secret admirer. Diego concluded that the letters were written by someone with delusions of grandeur, judging by the flamboyant handwriting, leading the team to interrogate George Buchanan. Death is a Cabaret After arresting Gladys Perrin's killer, Maddie and the player requested Diego's help in finding Charlie's life savings, which were taken from him by a crook via radiotelegraph. When shown the crook's notes, he explained he recognized him since he swindles people over radio waves. However, the crook also would disappear at the mere whiff of police presence, so he said he would contact them and send them on a fool's errand, one that would have the crook leave their equipment back at the Moulin Rose. The plan worked, and the crook's radiotelegraph box was left behind. And after unlocking it, Diego said he would be able to track where the money went and be able to get it back too. Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, Evie was shot during a showdown between the team and Vittorio Capecchi. Diego reappeared, stating he tried to tell her to stay in the airship, but she wouldn't listen. He then offered to take Evie to safety so the player and Dick could tend to her wound. When Dick explained that he was out of anesthetics, Diego claimed he knew that they could find medical kits in Alberto "Al" Salucci's saloon. After finding morphine, Dick was able to extract the bullet from Evie. After greeting her, Diego explained what happened to her and the team, along with her side effect from the morphine. He then pulled the player to the side for a moment and explained how the tragedy made him rethink of his place in the team. He then let the player know that he would be putting in a request to join the Squad as a consultant. How the East Was Won After arresting Vittorio's killer, Diego reappeared yet again to inform the team that Chief Wright had approved his motion to join the Squad as a consultant. After the Chief revised his former affiliations and actions to help, he officially welcomed Diego as a member of the Flying Squad. Stick to Your Guns After arresting Edna Owens's killer, Diego offered to get more information by sneaking into the Italian gang. However, he ended up getting kidnapped by the gang, as per the threat discovered by the player and Evie. Luckily for him, the player and Rose managed to find him and save him before the Italians could kill him. After taking some time to recover, and reuniting with Evie, he explained he discovered that Marvin Ferrari was part of the gang raid, but he found Diego out. But Diego knew that he went to Gianna Verdino's house to hide, so Rose and the player went there to arrest him. Apprehend Me If You're Able Diego was suspected for the fourth time after Maddie and the player learned that the victim was reportedly seen at his apartment. After learning that Jade had been murdered, he explained that she was his protégé whilst he was working in Spain. When she turned up at his door a few months prior, the two rekindled their romance. He then swore that he had no idea that she was the counterfeiter. Diego was spoken to again about a printing plate bearing his insignia. When accused as Jade's accomplice, he explained that he had made the plate to prove to himself that he could do it. However, Jade had found the plate and used it in her operation. When Diego threatened to turn her in, she said that no one would believe that he wasn't also involved, which he believed. Diego was found to be innocent a fourth time after the team incarcerated Gail Harper for Jade's murder. However, Evie and the player wanted to prove his innocence so that he could continue working with the team. At his apartment, they found a set of ink bottles which, per Viola, were commonly used for forging Chinese inkwash paintings. However, he promised that he wasn't forging paintings and implored them to reinvestigate his apartment. There, they found a portrait of Maddie and Charles. He revealed that he had painted it for them to hang in their home, therefore clearing his name, proving he had turned a new leaf. Analyses Diego performs forgeries and analyzes handwriting and messages for the Concordian Flying Squad whenever necessary. He informs the team of the results of his analyses after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is a list of analyses Diego performs throughout the game: Case #8: The Talking Dead *Diamond Ticket (09:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Killer's Note (12:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Invitation (12:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Coaster (12:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Moulin Rose Key (06:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Key (09:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Slashed Painting (12:00:00) *Safe Box (06:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Check (09:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Monkey Statue (12:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Shoe (15:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Film Roll (09:00:00) Case #38: Stockbroken *Money (06:00:00) Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse *Bouquet (12:00:00) *Embroidered Peacock (06:00:00) Case #42: The Heart of the Matter *Defaced Painting (09:00:00) Case #44: Graveyard Shift *Vampire Cloak (06:00:00) Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted *Clay Sculpture (12:00:00) Case #46: Turn for the Worse *Faith's Diary (06:00:00) Case #48: Unsafe Haven *Diary Entry (12:00:00) Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate *Diploma (06:00:00) Case #52: A Study in Pink *Suicide Letter (06:00:00) *Grafitti (12:00:00) Case #53: A Family Affair *Angry Message (09:00:00) Trivia *Diego is the only Squad member to appear as a suspect prior to joining the team. **He is also one of the only three team members in any of the seasons to appear as a suspect before joining, the others being Jonah Karam and Michelle Zuria. **The aforementioned three, along with Grace Delaney, are the only team members to be recruited mid-season. *Diego is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. **He is one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Diego is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Diego is the only character to perform lab analyses without actually being a member of the police. *Diego is one of the characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *His name, translated from Spanish to English, means "Diego of the Wolf". Case appearances Gallery DdelLoboMOTP.png|Diego, as he appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC179.png|Diego, as he appeared in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) and Death is a Cabaret (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC182.png|Diego, as he appeared in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPQC205.png|Diego, as he appeared in Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC210.png|Diego, as he appeared in Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past). DDelLoboC23-1.png|Happy DDelLoboApp6MOTP.png|Affectionate 1 Diego-Case179-2.png|Affectionate 2 Diego-Case179-5.png|Affectionate 3 DDelLoboC11-5.png|Affectionate 4 Diego-Case179-20.png|Affectionate 5 Diego-Case182-1.png|Affectionate 6 Diego-Case182-6.png|Affectionate 7 DDelLoboC13-6.png|Confident DDelLoboC29-7.png|Determined 1 Diego-Case205-5.png|Determined 2 Diego-Case179-16.png|Unsure 1 Diego-Case178-5.png|Unsure 2 Diego-Case178-7.png|Unsure 3 Diego-Case205-6.png|Unsure 4 Diego-Case210-8.png|Unsure 5 Diego-Case178-8.png|Blushing DDelLoboC30-1.png|Nervous 1 Diego-Case210-5.png|Nervous 2 Diego-Case210-2.png|Nervous 3 Diego-Case179-17.png|Sweating 1 Diego-Case179-19.png|Sweating 2 Diego-Case182-2.png|Sweating 3 Diego-Case182-7.png|Sweating 4 Diego-Case178-9.png|Sweating 5 Diego-Case210-3.png|Sweating 6 DDelLoboC11-4.png|Grinning 1 DDelLoboC29-2.png|Grinning 2 DDelLoboC11-1.png|Grinning 3 DDelLoboC13-3.png|Winking DDelLoboC17-1.png|Fantasizing 1 Diego-Case178-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Diego-Case178-12.png|Fantasizing 3 Diego-Case182-10.png|Fantasizing 4 Diego-Case210-7.png|Fantasizing 5 DDelLoboC18-1.png|Clueless 1 Diego-Case179-9.png|Clueless 2 Diego-Case182-9.png|Clueless 3 DDelLoboC8-2.png|Thinking 1 DDelLoboC11-2.png|Thinking 2 DDelLoboC13-2.png|Thinking 3 DDelLoboC13-4.png|Thinking 4 Diego-Case210-6.png|Thinking 5 Diego-Case178-15.png|Thinking 6 DDelLoboC13-1.png|Angry 1 Diego-Case209-1.png|Angry 2 Diego-Case179-1.png|Angry 3 Diego-Case179-11.png|Angry 4 Diego-Case179-15.png|Angry 5 Diego-Case182-8.png|Angry 6 Diego-Case179-6.png|Furious DDelLoboC13-5.png|Indicating 1 DDelLoboC11-3.png|Indicating 2 DDelLoboC29-6.png|Shocked 1 Diego-Case178-6.png|Shocked 2 Diego-Case179-18.png|Shocked 3 Diego-Case182-4.png|Shocked 4 Screenshot (828).png|Shocked 5 Diego-Case210-1.png|Shocked 6 DDelLoboC29-8.png|Sad 1 Diego-Case210-14.png|Sad 2 DDelLoboC29-4.png|Stressed 1 Diego-Case205-1.png|Stressed 2 Diego-Case179-4.png|Hopeless 1 Diego-Case205-4.png|Hopeless 2 DDelLoboC29-9.png|Relieved DDelLoboC29-1.png|Compassionate 1 Diego-Case179-10.png|Compassionate 2 Diego-Case182-11.png|Sick Diego-Case210-10.png|Drunk 1 Diego-Case210-11.png|Drunk 2 Diego-Case210-12.png|Drunk 3 Diego-Case210-13.png|Drunk 4 Diego-Case178-10.png|Hands up. DDelLoboApp5MOTP.png|Lifting his hat. DDelLoboC8-1.png|Holding a ticket. DDelLoboC24-1.png|Holding a key. DDelLoboC24-2.png|Ditto. DDelLoboC30-2.png|Holding a badge. Diego-Case178-11.png|Holding a glass of champagne. Diego-Case178-13.png|Holding a pocket watch and cane. Diego-Case194-1.png|Analyzing documents. Diego-Case194-2.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego1.png|Diego and Evie. EvieAndDiego2.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego3.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego4.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego5.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego6.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego7.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego8.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego9.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP1.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP2.png|Ditto. Evie@Diego11.png|Ditto. Evie@Diego12.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case205-2.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case205-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-4.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-5.png|Ditto. JCarnegieMOTP.png|Jade Carnegie, Diego's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_407_605.jpg OG_SUS_408_604.jpg OG_SUS_411_605.jpg OG_SUS_439_603.jpg DiegoLab.png|Diego's lab render. DiegoTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects